


So this is goodbye..

by Cescky



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/pseuds/Cescky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario is leaving to FCB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So this is goodbye..

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost the same day the news of Götze leaving were publish. I really wanted to continue it but idk if I should.
> 
> Leave love an comments and all awesome stuff
> 
> beaware of english potato.

Reus couldn’t believe what Mario just said. He could see Mario’s lips still moving but he was too furious to even pay attention.

“You can’t do this…You can’t do this to us to ME” he took Mario on his shoulders. Mario felt awkward the way Marco was touching him, so he put his hands away.

“Tomorrow it will be announced” said finally Mario with a sigh.

“TOMORROW?! ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?!” said Marco almost screaming, he was losing his cool

“Shut up!!” Mario screamed, and that was the first time he did so. And in Marco’s face was showing the pain of that. “Yes, tomorrow. And it is my damn problem; you are supposed to understand that.”

“No. I don’t. We are about to have the most important game of this season, and YOU are planning of leaving us?! Are you out of your mind?! They are going to kill you Mario, and not even me would be even able to defend you”

“What if I don’t want you to?” Mario was too angry to measure his words.

Marco felt something inside him was broken, his chest began to feel tinier and it was hurting like hell.

“Why are you doing this…?” he asked with his voice broken, he was about to cry. “It is because of the money…because of we are losing…no, it is because of me, and you know that”

“don’t be melodramatic, Marco” said Mario rolling his eyes. “I’m going because this is a unique opportunity. An opportunity to know the best coach in the world, to be named as the number one.”

“lies.” Said Marco with anger in his voice.

“I’m not lying Marco.”

“YES YOU ARE LYING! Since I told you that I like you you have been acting strange with me.”

“Please…” said Mario with a tired voice.

The ache on Marco’s chest was bigger, he was even forgetting how to breath easily.

“I know it is because—“ but Marco couldn’t finish hearing the angry voice of his friend.

“IT IS NOT OK?! STOP THINKING EVERYTHING I DO AND HAPPENS TO ME IS BECAUSE OF YOU.” Mario was breathing hard, Marco haven’t seen him so angry in a while.. But his cutting voice only made him feel worst, tiny, stupid, lost.

“Please..” said finally Marco with tears in his eyes, his voice was completely broken. “don’t go…I beg you…Remember when I move from Mönchengladbach to Dortmund? For you? For all the stuff could be together…please, don’t go…please..”

Mario felt like someone had put an needle on his heart. He was still angry, but Marco was still his best friend, and now he was there, seeing invulnerable and he wasn’t able to do nothing. He never thought Marco could look so…weak. He knew him well, he wasn’t someone who cry for anything. So all this must be really killing him. Doubting he put Marco against his chest hugging him, Marco cried harder, took Götze’s tshirt crying like he lost something really important. It was breaking Mario’s heart.

“I am sorry…” said Mario softly, “but there is no way to turn this out” Marco pulled him away, he was still crying, still seeing so broken. 

“th-then..g-goo-good luck..” he turned himself and ran away, he was waiting Mario would follow him, say him he is sorry, that he was lying and they still be the best friends. But Mario didn’t….Hours after Mario didn’t call anymore, it was the beginning of the end, it was the goodbye.


End file.
